When he loved me
by xuperbia
Summary: "Lo miras y ves en sus ojos el mundo entero, sonríe y pareciera que cada galaxia se aglomera destellante en ese par de perfectas hileras de dientes. Ese es Yuuto, tu Yuuto, el chico que amas."


When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour spent together

Lives within my heart

Lo miras y ves en sus ojos el mundo entero, sonríe y pareciera que cada galaxia se aglomera destellante en ese par de perfectas hileras de dientes. Ese es Yuuto, tu Yuuto, aquel que sonríe por las cosas más tontas o por las cartas más patéticas. Es el mismo chico que se avergüenza por pequeñeces o pretende esconder su menudo cuerpo detrás del tuyo cuando algo parece realmente amenazante o una oleada de chicas se acerca hasta ustedes.

Ese es Yuuto, tu Yuuto, el chico que amas.

* * *

And when he was sad

I was there to dry he tears

And when he was happy so was I

When he loved me

Siempre han vivido independientes, abandonados por el mundo pero nunca del todo solos. Se tienen uno al otro y por eso es que conoces esa faceta triste del niño de las sonrisas de galaxia y ojos que reflejan el mundo. Llora, solo cuando está contigo. Esconde sus lágrimas en tu pecho y sientes como tu corazón palpita enloquecido, incluso tan vulnerable es hermoso.

Tienes a tu hermana, él no tiene a nadie. No puedes entender su dolor.

* * *

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other that was all

Just he and I together

Like it was meant to be

La guerra llega y todo se destruye, se desmorona como un castillo de arena. Deben dejar de llorar, deben dejar de ser niños y convertirse en soldados si quieren sobrevivir una noche más. El mundo otra vez, les ha abandonado, Ruri ha caído en las garras del monstruo y nunca te habías sentido tan colérico como ahora. Son solo tú y Yuuto, el niño de las sonrisas perdidas y los ojos de animal hambriento.

Son solo tú y él, y aunque la penuria se cierna sobre ustedes, están juntos.

* * *

And when he was lonely

I was there to comfort him

And I knew that he loved me

Él le extraña, de sobremanera. Tú también lo haces, pero tu tristeza la canalizas a la guerra y los duelos, Yuuto de cierta forma lo demuestra. Ya no son tú y Yuuto el niño de las galaxias, son Ruri y Yuuto y te dices que eso está bien. Después de todo, quizá nunca debieron ser. Estas dolido, tienes un pesar en el pecho y aun así le ofreces una mano, un abrazo cuando todo se torna difícil de superar.

Eres tú y tu inmensa solidaridad con los sentimientos de otros.

* * *

So the years went by

I stayed the same

But he began to drift awayI was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When he'd say I will always love you

Él desaparece, como la explosión de una estrella, como la nova más hermosa del universo. No lo has visto desvanecerse como partículas en el aire, por eso la esperanza de volver a verlo se aglomera en el centro de tu pecho. La ira, la rabia y el deseo de sangre se acumulan como el polvo en un estante, como la pólvora en las manos.

Pero esperas y esperas y esperas, porque es lo mejor que sabes hacer. Aguardar, porque es lo que él decía que era correcto. Eres tú y solo tú, acompañado del pesar de una soledad cerniéndose sobre ti.

* * *

Lonely and forgotten

Never thought he'd look my way

And he smiled at me and held me

Just like he use to do

Like he loved me

When he loved me

El aroma a rosas se propaga por el lugar, las risas y las charlas son como un zumbido en tus oídos. Incomodo remueves un tanto la corbata de tu traje, él parece notarlo y te reprende con la mirada mientras a paso lento, está frente a ti. Ahí está otra vez, las sonrisas de galaxias y los ojos que reflejan la inmensidad de un mundo basto.

Arregla el accesorio con calma, mientras sus pestañas revolotean sobre sus pómulos, está feliz y por consecuencia, tú estás feliz, sonríes de regreso. Él te abraza como si intentara tomar valor y fuerzas, en realidad eres tu quien devuelve el abrazo intentando no desmoronarte. Le regañas, le ordenas volver al altar porque la novia estará pronto ahí.

Se está casando, pero no es contigo. No importa, después de todo nunca le habías visto tan feliz y con eso te basta y sobra. Ese es Yuuto, el chico que amas, pero que ya no es tuyo en absoluto.

* * *

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour spent together

Lives within my heart

When he loved me

Un par de ojos grisáceos te miran encantadores, encandilados como si viese toda maravilla del mundo en ti. Sonríe inflando aún más esos mofletes redondeados y tú sonríes de regreso, extiende sus pequeñas manitas hasta ti y no puedes negarle un abrazo.

"Lucias triste, tío Shun. Así que te he dado un abrazo" ha dicho el pequeño de hebras purpura oscuro y ojos grisáceos. Es una viva copia de él y Ruri. Dejas por fin liberar una lágrima que habías tenido contenida desde tus 16 años, que corre desde la comisura de tu ojo hasta el mentón perdiéndose entre las telas de ropa. "Solo estoy feliz de tenerte aquí".

Eres tú y solo los retazos de lo que Yuuto quiso darte.


End file.
